


A Bluebirds Revival

by Buzzard124



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Steven Universe, F/F, Forgiveness, Redemption, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzard124/pseuds/Buzzard124
Summary: Aquamarine and Eyeball wake up
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this side story is just something so i dont burn myself out  
> im having some troubles with the latest chapter of my corruption story so this is something else im doing to fill the void

Aquamarine and Eyeball's physical forms started to come back as the rubble around them started to shift. Their memories fuzzy as they tried to recall what had happened. Finally, they reformed, and they found themselves in the Beta Kindergarten. Everything around them was rubble, like an Earthquake had rumbled through this one area and destroyed everything. Claw marks were littered along the walls and Eyeball could see glints of moonlight being reflected from gem shards. Were they from cluster gems? Or something much worse? Eyeball shook her head as she ran over to Aquamarine and pulled her up.

"What happened Ruby? I can't recall anything" Aquamarine asked as she flicked bits of rubble from her dress. Her eyes showing a sense of vain and disgust at the mere thought of dirtying her dress.

"Not sure, let’s go back to base and regroup" Eyeball said back as they angrily fused into Bluebird Azurite. Her wings formed and they began to fly off to space, but not before they heard a deafening roar coming over from the direction of Beach City. They looked down and saw ginormous foot prints as big as a small ship heading towards Little Homeworld. She looked over towards Little Homeworld and saw a humongous monster fighting off an Alexandrite and three Lapis’ at the same time. Why wasn't Obsidian fighting instead? Why wouldn't Steven be helping fight the monster? Unless...

"Could that monster be Steven? No way it could be. This is great! We did it! We finally completed our mission! We have exacted our revenge on Steven Universe! This is the greatest! Why do I feel terrible?" Terrible? Bluebird Azurite unfused, and Eyeball and Aquamarine fell to the ground once more. Aquamarine was confused. They attempted to fuse again, but no such luck. They seemed to be out of sync with how they felt. Why would one of them be feeling terrible? She needed answers.

"Why would we be feeling terrible? We accomplished our goal!" She said reassuringly. Then it clicked.

"I'm not feeling terrible about this, so why are you Ruby?" She yelled as she pointed at Eyeball.

"I don't know why I'm feeling terrible about this OK?" Eyeball yelled back as she tried to remember the events before they were poofed. All she could remember was that Bluebird and their posse of other rebels found him in the Kindergarten crying alone. They fought him, then he just started to change. He without mercy poofed all of them in an outburst of rage. And that’s the extent of Eyeball's memory. The rubble must've shattered the other gems. 

"Maybe it's because of your history with him? Look for reasons on why you feel bad about this?" Aquamarine snapped back as she paced around waiting for an answer. Eyeball thought about all the possible reasons why she felt this way. Rubies were never meant to be the smartest gems in the Diamond Authority, they were just meant to protect and attack, that's all. Eyeball never knew how to manage her emotions or understand them. She always just pushed them aside to focus on the mission. But now that the mission was complete, these emotions came flooding back to her.

"Honestly Aquamarine. What would we do after defeating Steven? What would doing all of this accomplish?"

"Uh, revenge. Duh?" Aquamarine mockingly said back.

"Yeah, but what's next? Do we just float around waiting for our next direction? Do we go back to the Diamond's and beg for our posts back? They'll be thrilled knowing we corrupted a Diamond" Aquamarine paused as she tried to find an answer. She was always a calculating gem. Her purpose revolved around black and white decisions and questions. She didn't know how to deal with answers in the abstract gray area or with questions that had no one answer.

"Steven's always tried to help me. He always told me that there were other ways to go about things, and you know what I did? I spat in his face. It happened while we were in space, it happened during the trial it has happened now. I feel like crap." Eyeball paused as he sat down and watched the fight solemnly.

"You can leave if you want. That monster is going to destroy everything, and I have nowhere else to go now. This was a terrible idea." Aquamarine's usual reaction to this would be just to leave, but her and Eyeball had been through so much together, it would be a shame to leave him. She raised her hand out to Eyeball.

"Well. Do you want to help him then?" Aquamarine awkwardly said as stood above Eyeball. This sincerity in her voice was off putting. She always had a tone of sarcasm and snark to it that made her seem uncaring, but this new tone was weird.

"It seems Steven has already helped you in a way. Letting him be consumed by corruption would be a shame, wouldn't it? We need to pay him back"

 _"We?"_ Eyeball questioned. Aquamarine nodded her head in an enthusiasm that was only seen when they had Greg Universe by the hair.

Eyeball started crying as she was pulled up into a hug. The crying turned into laughing as they both embraced a kiss, forming Bluebird Azurite once more. It was a fusion of love and affection, not one of hatred and spite that was used previously.

"Hold on Beach City. We're coming!" Bluebird said proudly as she blasted off.


	2. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long

The citizens of Beach City and Little Homeworld waited in Dewey Park as they watched Little Homeworld be torn to shreds in the fight. The original plan was that Alexandrite would fight the monster by herself and be done in 5 minutes about a kilometer away from Little Homeworld. After 10 minutes of fighting, three Lapis's had joined in the fight, and if the situation seemed far too dire, they would call the Diamonds in for backup. If the fighting got to Beach City or the Crystal Gems were slain, all residents would evacuate to Homeworld. It had now been 30 minutes of fighting, and the fighting had pushed back to Little Homeworld. It now lay in fire as two years of hard work was purged in flames. The last two resident's of Beach City just arrived. Greg and Connie stepped out of the van as they joined the Peridot and Bismuth.

"Did you find Steven yet? Any clues at all?" Bismuth asked frantically. Greg shook his head in disappointment as he wiped his eyes.

"Why hasn't Steven showed up yet to help fight? Obsidian could kick this monsters butt easily!" Peridot energetically asked.

"Well he has been gone for a few days now, he might of run away from all of this responsibility that was thrust onto him" Greg pessimistically regretted.

"That hasn't happened Greg Universe, instead something much worse transpired" a voice called from above. It was Bluebird. Everyone in both towns knew who she was, so their reaction was predictable. They all readied for a conflict, whether preparing for a fight or protecting themselves.

"I come with no intention to harm, I've already done enough" She said as she landed by everyone.

"Yeah, you have haven't you" Greg said on the verge of tears as he held his hair. Before she could keep talking Connie butted in.

"Yeah, what do you mean you've done enough? Did you cause that monster to attack us?"

"Somewhat yes. I may have been a catalyst in Steven's corruption in all honesty" Everyone looked at Bluebird in confusion.

"What do you mean corruption? Are you telling us _that_ monster is Steven? Are you trying to make a fool out of us? Steven could _never_ corrupt!" Bismuth yelled as her hands turned to hammers. Bluebird froze up. _They don't know huh?_ Bluebird finally replied.

"Look, all you need to know is that we messed up. We found him in the Kindergarten alone, and we..." Bluebird paused for a moment, trying to piece together a way to put what they did lightly

"Engaged in a fight where my side had questionable reasons behind it" Bluebird was finally able to say. Connie raised her sword towards Bluebird, with a glint of determination and vigor that she had not seen in any other human on Earth.

"What happened to him?" She fiercely asked. Bluebird dropped the smile as it changed into one of confusion and regret.

"I don't know, he just started changing and then he just poofed us suddenly. We believed that he has corrupted." Connie hesitantly dropped the sword as she started listening. Out of all the crack-shot theories and suggestions, this somehow seemed to be the most likely. Bluebird gestured a thank you before continuing.

"Connie you're going to have to talk to Steven"

"That's crazy, that'll never work at all. It's a suicide mission! She'll die!" Greg intervened, his eyes filled with fear. Fear that two lives would be lost tonight.

"Corruption is a reflection of the mind Greg Universe, this is a reflection of Steven's mind and mental state. If we can fix that, we can fix the corruption. He needs help." Everyone grimaced at the thought. How could Steven's mental state reach this point in the first place? He's a healthy happy kid! But he's also human, and as Steven said before, human's change far more than gems. They had to embrace this fact now more than ever.

"I can carry you to Steven if you want Connie. Talk to him. Bring him back. Peridot, call the diamonds and bring them to Earth just in case he needs more healing" Peridot nodded her head and started to call the diamonds. Bluebird looked at Connie and she held out her hand. Connie took it and they flew off towards Little Homeworld. A silence had developed between Connie and Bluebird. It was painfully obvious that both of them wanted to say something, just nothing could be brought out.

"So uh. What are you gonna do if this works?" Connie finally forced out.

"Me? Not sure. Maybe I'll ask Steven. If this works" Bluebird replied.

"How did you know so well on how to combat Steven anyway?"

"That Pamphlet that he gave out to all new gems to Earth was useful" A slight chuckle was heard by Connie but was ignored. Silence formed once more. Bluebird and Connie reached Little Homeworld after about a minute of flying. They could finally see the fight between Corrupted Steven and the other gems. The Lapis's were nowhere to be seen and Alexandrite was on the verge of just disappearing. Alexandrite noticed Bluebird and Connie as they blocked a tail swipe.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?! GET OUTTA HERE!" She yelled as she tried to punch back, her punch doing nothing to Steven as he attempts a slash, in which Alexandrite just barely dodges. Bluebird flew in front of Steven, showing him Connie. He raised his fist to the sky ready to smash them, but then he saw Connie. He slowly lowered his fist and slunk his head down to look at these two strange creatures. Connie started to tear up as she looked into Steven's broken eyes, as Steven did the same to Connie. Alexandrite looked in confusion as she saw the monster slowly shrink in size. Bluebird placed Connie on Steven's snout as she continued to look into his cold, desolate eyes.

"I'm here for you Steven, come back to us" she said. Tears started streaming down the monsters face as it began to shrink at an even faster rate. The horns retracted, the scales peeled back, the claws dulled and the eyes flickered. Alexandrite unfused as they watched their biggest threat shrink back into a small crying child being held in Connie's arms. It was Steven. The gems rushed over to comfort Steven, their eyes filled with shock and sadness as the wrap their heads around who they were just fighting. They surrounded him, showering him with all the love and affection and attention anyone could take. Bluebird didn't know how Steven reacted, his family were too closely wrapped around him to tell, and she didn't want to make any preconceptions about him, it would be unwarranted. She couldn't just leave however. She needed to know the ending to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill do an epilogue maybe  
> also i would like criticism it helps me get better


	3. Epilogue

It had been a day since Steven had reverted and the Diamond's ships loomed over the temple as Blue, Yellow and White Diamond peered through a window into the temple. The whole town was with them, anxious for answers and explanations. There was only two gems who weren't in the temple. An Aquamarine and a Ruby. They wandered the empty streets of Beach City, looking for all the little details that they always overlooked when they were here. Always focused on the mission, never enough time to really experience Earth. As they walked they discussed what would happen to them.

"You think they'll shatter us Aquamarine?"

"Most likely. Yes they will."

"Huh. Should we leave? You decide Aquamarine. I was never good with ideas"

"No. I for one shall accept my insubordination full force. And your ideas aren't terrible"

"Really?"

"That's not to say your ideas are all good. But the few lucky ideas you have. They work magically"

Ruby laughed as she gave Aquamarine a slight jab in the shoulder, and she retaliated with a hip slam into a wall. They both laughed as Ruby peeled herself off the wall to continue walking. They looked back over to the temple and saw that the Diamonds were no longer looking into the temple but were crying. They weren't tears of sadness, but something more or less tears of relief and joy. Aquamarine and Eyeball looked at each other and hugged once more, turning into Bluebird, for what seemed like the final time. If they were to be shattered, they would be shattered together. No need to run away from consequence.

As they flew over, the Diamonds got a good long look at who had caused the corruption and their expressions changed. They weren't happy, in fact they were unsurprisingly very upset to see them. Before they could even open their mouths, Bluebird kneeled down beat them to it.

"Greetings my Diamonds, I have come for my sentencing. I accept my crimes were committed by me and me alone. Do what you wish." They looked at each other and started whispering to one another. Bluebird Azurite looked up to see them reach for something in the temple. Could it be a weapon to shatter them? What else could it be? The diamonds pulled their arms up brought out someone. Steven Universe. He had post corruption scars all over him. Horns and small blotches of purple colouring were dotted around him.

"You committed no crimes against _us_ Bluebird, so we have no jurisdiction. Steven shall decide your fate. " Yellow calmly said.

"If we had it our way you would be shattered before you could even talk" Blue Diamond added as each of them stepped back and let the pseudo-trial start. Bluebird stood back up and looked at Steven. She was confused by his eyes. He's eyes were filled with remorse and sadness. But they couldn't be towards them. Could it?. Bluebird didn't know what to do. For the first time in her life she was lost for words. Steven started to walk towards Bluebird. She looked him dead in the eyes they stared at each other. "Steven was probably thinking on how to shatter me. Or maybe poof me and put me in a bubble for all eternity" Bluebird thought to herself. 

"Before you give us our sentence, we would just like to let you know that we are sorry. For everything we have done, for all the times we spat in your face, for every time we pushed away your kindness. That is all. Now do what must be done" Bluebird knelt back down, preparing herself to be punished. As she looked down, she heard someone clear their throat in a way to get someone's attention. She looked up and found a hand reaching down for her. Bluebird was confused. Was Steven letting her off the hook? Was Steven showing mercy?

"Why are you offering me forgiveness? Even after everything I did to you, why?" Bluebird desperately asked.

"Because you showed me a quality that I, at one point didn't think you had." Steven replied. Bluebird raised an eyebrow and started to think about this quality. What could it be? Instinct? Cleverness? Leadership? What could he be referring to?

"You showed me you could change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it for the filler story. the chapters for my other stories might come out slower as school and homework is back

**Author's Note:**

> mushy lovey dovey stuff hell yeah  
> final chapter will be uploaded tommorow


End file.
